Homem de Um Milhão de Dólares
by Swan04
Summary: Edward Cullen era chefe do setor jurídico da Cullen Building, empresa fundada por seu avô e que atualmente era presidida pelo seu pai. Ele era o principal cotado para assumir o cargo de presidente assim que seu pai, Carlisle Cullen, se aposentasse. Entretanto, para conseguir a almejada presidência ele teria que colocar a sexy e misteriosa Isabella Swan em seus planos.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

 **|Isabella|**

Meus saltos batiam contra o piso de linóleo, perfeitamente encerado, como uma canção harmônica e ritmada. O que era irônico, dado ao estado irritado no qual me encontrava. Bebi um pouco do champanhe da taça em minha mão, degustando a sensação do leve ardor em minha garganta.

Passei pelo enorme espelho do salão, vislumbrando-me pela visão periférica. Parei, virando-me de frente para o objeto que possuía o mais puro ouro em suas bordas. A imagem que eu vi ali era de uma mulher linda e confiante. Sua cabeça era erguida; seu rosto perfeitamente maquiado com tons neutros em suas pálpebras e um batom vermelho em seus lábios. Tinha brincos pequenos em suas orelhas e um coque elegante em seus cabelos. Seu bonito corpo estava coberto por um belo vestido preto feito de seda e com um decote generoso, revelando um pouco mais de sua pele cremosa. Suas unhas estavam impecáveis e em seu dedo anelar direito pesava um anel lindíssimo de ouro e diamante, que antes carregava um acordo, agora não sabia ao certo o que era. Tudo harmonizava com a beldade de cabelos castanhos, mas, ainda assim, tinha algo de errado com os olhos refletidos. Eles não tinham mais aquele brilho ambicioso; estavam opacos, amargurados demais.

Naquele momento, eu quis me dá uma tapa por está prestando aquele papel. A mulher no espelho torceu o rosto, mostrando sua irritação anterior, logo em seguida seus olhos tomando foco para as outras pessoas refletidas ali, uma em especial. Ele era alto, tinha um sorriso amplo de dentes brancos e alinhados e parecia fodidamente quente naquele smoking, assim como ele falara para si mesmo ao sair de casa (confesso que eu tinha comentado algo, mas isso não vem ao caso). Seus cabelos eram de um tom exótico e maravilhoso de bronze, totalmente rebeldes, mas que hoje estavam compostos em seu couro cabeludo. Os seus olhos brilhavam no mais puro verde enquanto ele mantinha a sua famosa expressão de ''homem de negócios'', de quem sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo e, inferno, _ele sabia_! Ele sempre soube muito bem como fazer as coisas e era aquilo que me irritava profundamente. Que me fazia ter vontade de perder a compostura e gritar com ele aos quatro ventos. E, que ao mesmo tempo, fazia-me desejá-lo mais do que nunca.

O nome da minha irritação e tormento era o meu noivo Edward Anthony Cullen, ou, como eu prefiro chamá-lo: _o homem de um milhão de dólares._


	2. II - Cullen

**II — Cullen**

 **|Edward|**

A _Cullen Building_ tinha sido fundada pelo meu avô, o magnata Theodore Anthony Cullen, um pouco antes da Segunda Guerra Mundial. Ele fez sua fortuna no ramo da construção civil através de subsídios públicos e benefícios fiscais, tornando sua empresa uma das maiores do ramo imobiliário. Meu avô sempre foi um homem de pensamento grande e apaixonado por construções e obras arquitetônicas, então decidiu que investiria o seu dinheiro e sua vida ali. Lógico que a herança deixada por seus pais — ele era filho único — foi um grande fator para ele dá início ao grande império que nós, os Cullen, temos hoje, mas eu ainda colocava a maior parte dos créditos na genialidade e habilidade impressionante para negócios que Theodore Cullen tinha. Acho que essa habilidade era algo na genética da família, já que meu pai administrava tudo com maestria e eu tinha certeza que faria do mesmo jeito.

Nós tínhamos construções em muitos cantos do país — e do mundo — e prédios famosos como a _Cullen Tower_ , considerado um dos maiores arranha-céus do mundo e sede dos negócios, ou seja, local no qual eu me encontrava agora.

Em um dos andares mais altos da construção, eu tinha uma bela visão panorâmica da cidade de Seattle, incluindo o _Space Needle_. Apesar de o projeto ter sido criado por um homem que carregava o mesmo nome que o meu, infelizmente ele não tinha partido da minha família. A obra arquitetônica era um verdadeiro marco de Seattle e eu confesso que um dos meus favoritos. Sempre gostei de lugares altos, imponentes, que me lembravam que eu estava no topo.

Eu fazia parte do corpo jurídico da Cullen Building e aos vinte e nove anos de idade comandava-o também, sendo assim o seu chefe. Apesar de amar a minha profissão, eu não via a hora de estar à frente dos negócios. Eu tinha nascido para o cargo.

— _Senhor Cullen?_

A voz doce da minha secretária soou pelo ramal, quebrando os meus pensamentos. Andei até a minha mesa, apertando no botão para receber a sua chamada.

— Sim, senhorita Brandon?

— _O senhor Carlisle Cullen está requisitando sua presença em sua sala._

— Diga-o que estou a caminho.

Encerrei a chamada, soltando um suspiro ao pensar em que o meu pai queria agora. Saí da minha sala, acenando rapidamente para a minha secretária — uma jovem baixinha de cabelos curtos e escuros — e segui em direção ao elevador. Carlisle só ficava dois andares acima do meu, o que me conferiu em uma viagem curta.

Ao chegar no último andar da empresa, as únicas salas que tinham ali eram a do meu pai — o presidente da empresa — e a da minha tia — vice-presidente — e dois grandes balcões feitos de mármore, alumínio e LED onde estavam as secretárias de ambos.

Dirigi-me até a mulher de aparência jovem, cabelos ruivos e pequenos olhos azuis. Ela era uma mulher esbelta, chamava-se Victoria e não tinha muitas formalidades comigo, o que eu até apreciava.

— Bom dia, Edward. O senhor Cullen está a sua espera.

— Obrigado, Victoria. — Assenti para ela.

Victoria sorriu polidamente, voltando os olhos para o monitor a sua frente.

Empurrei as grandes portas de madeira preta com listras cinzas na horizontal, revelando o interior da sala com os mesmos tons da porta. Meu pai estava sentado em sua grande cadeira, os óculos de armação escura pendendo em seu nariz enquanto ele analisava os papeis em sua frente. Aos cinquenta anos, meu pai era o presidente da _Cullen Building_ há dez anos, quando assumiu o cargo após a morte do meu avô. Nesse tempo, meu pai fez grandes negócios e eu esperava que um dia pudesse ser igual a ele.

— Oh, Edward, você chegou — falou com um leve sorriso nos lábios, largando os papeis e os óculos em cima da mesa — Sente-se, por favor.

Fiz o que foi pedindo, sentando-me em uma das cadeiras de couro simples que ficavam em frente à mesa.

— Tem algum problema que eu precise resolver? — Perguntei um tanto preocupado. Carlisle não costumava me chamar para a sua sala.

Ele sorriu outra vez.

— Relaxe, filho. Só queria avisá-lo que hoje teremos aquele jantar beneficente. Você sabe que é bom comparecer a eles, sim? — Arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim. Assenti polidamente. — Então, nós estaremos lá essa noite. Aproveite e leve a Angela. É sempre bom ir acompanhado em eventos desse porte, inclusive, já pensou em pedi-la em casamento? Há quanto tempo vocês namoram, um ano talvez? — Perdeu-se em seus devaneios, pegando um dos papeis largados em sua mesa.

— Ahn... Pai, eu e a Angela terminamos há dois meses. — Lembrei-o solenemente.

Carlisle levantou os olhos para mim novamente, parecendo está surpreso e... Decepcionado?

— Oh, Edward. — Suspirou, largando novamente o papel e escorando-se em sua grande cadeira — Filho, você precisa começar a ser mais coerente. Tem quase trinta anos e não tem uma família? Uma namorada sequer? Saiba que na sua idade, sua mãe e eu já tínhamos um casamento sólido, você e Edythe. Precisa mostrar maturidade, Edward.

Desviei o olhar, me sentindo desconfortável com o assunto. Vida amorosa nunca era uma pauta fácil para mim e eu me odiava por isso. Perfeito em tantas coisas, mas um desastre com este tipo de relacionamento. _Qual era o meu problema?_

— Eu não achei a pessoa certa ainda.

— Então abra bem os olhos. — Fitou-me seriamente, recolocando seus óculos no seu rosto — Pode ir. E não se esqueça do jantar as sete. Vá acompanhado de sua irmã.

Apenas assenti com a cabeça, sem ter mais o que dizer. Deixei a sala do meu pai, despedindo-me brevemente de sua secretária e pegando o elevador, pressionando o botão que levava ao meu andar: o do setor jurídico. Dentro da caixa de metal bufei, irritado. Como se não bastasse todos os processos e contratos, eu ainda tinha que encontrar alguém?

— Paciência, Edward. Você vai conseguir. Sempre consegue. — Murmurei para o meu reflexo no espelho do elevador, ajeitando a gola e dando o meu característico sorriso torto.

Assim que as portas se abriram, indicando que a caixa metálica já tinha chegado ao meu andar, o meu celular tocou no bolso do meu terno _Prada_.

Peguei o aparelho no mesmo momento em que saia do elevador. No visor piscava o nome de Jasper. Atendi no terceiro toque.

— Jasper? Achei que esse fosse o seu horário de trabalho. Não estou pagando você para fazer corpo mole. — Brinquei, mas tinha um tom de verdade em minha voz.

Jasper Monroe Whitlock foi o meu colega de quarto na faculdade e posteriormente tornou-se meu melhor amigo. O fato de ele ser um dos arquitetos do escritório de arquitetura que fazia parte da _Cullen Building_ era apenas puro mérito e esforço de um cara talentoso como o Whitlock.

— _Engraçado você, Cullen, mas eu apenas parei um pouco para o café e para lembra-lo da minha despedida de solteiro._

Fechei os olhos com força. Eu tinha esquecido totalmente disso.

— _Você esqueceu, né?_

— Desculpe-me, Jazz. Carlisle realmente abusou dos meus serviços nesses últimos dias com a aquisição de uma pequena empresa.

— _Não tem problema. Apenas me diga que vai._

Passei a mão pelos cabelos, abrindo a porta da sala com o cotovelo do braço que segurava o meu celular.

— Tenho um jantar beneficente para comparecer hoje, ao que parece.

— _Edward, você tem que ir! O que é uma despedida de solteiro sem o padrinho? Já basta ela ter sido preparada pelo o outro padrinho, que está se saindo melhor do que você._ — Dramatizou como eu bem sabia que faria.

Jasper era ótimo em artes cênicas, mas algo o fez desviar do caminho do teatro, porque não existia outra justificativa plausível para tanta dramatização.

— Ok, eu tentarei ir. É de que horas mesmo?

— _As dez._

— Ótimo. Posso chegar um pouco atrasado, mas estarei lá, então nada de ficar me ligando. Carlisle odeia isso.

— _Tudo bem, tudo bem. Mas se você não aparecer, eu juro que te corto do meu casamento._

Revirei os olhos, mas acabei sorrindo um pouco.

— Melhor voltarmos ao trabalho agora. Nos vemos mais tarde.

— _Nos vemos mais tarde._ — Enfatizou com tom de alerta.

Encerramos a ligação e eu joguei meu celular sobre a mesa, sentando-me na minha cadeira, pronto para continuar com o meu dia.

Às sete horas em ponto, assim como o esperado, eu entrei com o meu _Aston Martin Vanquish_ na propriedade pertencente aos meus pais e que eu morei dos meus cinco anos de idade até completar vinte e um. A arquitetura do local tinha um toque vintage, as paredes cobertas por pedras pretas, janelas brancas e uma grande porta na tonalidade marrom. Tinha uma fonte a alguns metros da porta principal, que estava iluminada por luzes por conta da noite que chegara. Um belo jardim ficava nos canteiros frontais da casa, dando um ar mais charmoso e aconchegante ao local.

Estacionei o carro próximo a grande porta de madeira, deixando o veículo logo em seguida. Subi os três degraus feitos de mármore cor de marfim e abri a porta da frente, sem me preocupar com a campainha, afinal, eu era de casa, apesar de não morar mais lá há sete anos.

A primeira pessoa que eu vi foi a minha mãe, que saia da sala de jantar de uma forma alvoroçada. Ela trajava um longo vestido que seria classificado como rosa pérola e saltos altos. Seus cabelos acobreados como os meus — e o de Edythe, uma genética muito boa, devo frisar — estavam presos em um coque alto, dando-lhe um ar elegante.

Sim. Conviver com duas mulheres em casas me fez aprender um pouco sobre o universo delas.

— Oh, querido. Está tão lindo nesse smoking. — Elogiou, aproximando-se de mim.

Sorri cortês.

— Obrigada, mãe. A senhora está maravilhosa!

Ela riu suavemente, passando os seus braços ao meu redor e me abraçando. Esme sempre fora uma pessoa muito afetiva e suave, totalmente diferente de Carlisle que era focado em seu trabalho e não era muito de demonstrar afetos.

— Muito obrigada, meu bem. Mas estou achando você um pouco magrinho. — Comentou com um muxoxo, afastando-se de mim. — Porque você não volta para casa, hm? Eu farei questão de preparar aquele risoto de camarão que você adora!

— Mãe, já falamos sobre isso, lembra? Eu tenho quase trinta anos e não posso morar aqui para sempre — disse com a voz gentil.

Ela fez um bico. Esme e sua mania de mãe galinha para manter a ninhada embaixo das asas. Acho que era por isso que Edythe, com vinte e cinco anos, ainda estava em casa.

— Eu sei disso, querido, mas sua irmã vive viajando por causa dos filmes e o seu pai... — Fez um gesto de descaso. — Bem, eu sinto falta de vocês.

— E é por isso que eu moro só há meia hora daqui. — Beijei a sua testa — Onde está Edythe e Carlisle?

— O imprestável do seu pai viajou de última hora para Califórnia. Carlisle sabe que odeio comparecer esses eventos sozinhas e ainda me apronta uma dessas. — Bufou, parecendo adorável mesmo com cara de brava. — Eu deveria dá um chute na bunda dele e acabar logo com isso.

Eu lancei um olhar duro para minha mãe pela escolha de palavras pouco polidas. Eu bem sabia que ela e Carlisle viviam como cão e gato, sempre aproveitando as oportunidades para serem irônicos — e até mesmo desagradáveis — um com o outro, mas em certas ocasiões deveria se ter uma dosagem.

— Não me olhe assim, meu bem. Ninguém tem a boca cem por cento limpa. — Sorriu de lado.

Bom, eu concordava com ela, mas antes que eu lhe desse uma réplica, som de saltos batendo no piso da escada fez com que a minha atenção fosse desviada. Olhei para os degraus, encontrando minha irmã descendo os mesmos com sua expressão serena de sempre. Ela trajava um longo vestido branco que deixava sua perna direita exposta, era gola alta, mas tinha as laterais bem cavadas, revelando um pouco dos seus seios.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha para ela.

— Não acha que está sexy demais não, Ed?

Ela riu. A risada polida e irônica que ela tinha.

— Obrigada por me achar sexy, querido irmão. Isso prova que a intenção foi alcançada.

Eu apenas revirei os olhos, sabendo muito bem que discutir com Edythe às vezes poderia ser uma boa perda de tempo. Ao invés de uma discussão, virei-me para minha mão, sorrindo-lhe um pouco.

— Bem, dona Esme, Carlisle não está aqui para acompanha-la, mas você tem a seu filho. O que acha? — Indaguei, oferecendo-lhe meu braço.

— Você é a melhor companhia do mundo, querido — disse com carinho, beijando minha bochecha. — Venha, querida. Tem Edward para todas. — Chamou por Edythe, que logo tomou o meu braço livre.

Esme era a mulher — e ser humano — que eu mais amava no mundo. E provavelmente seria a única que eu amaria para sempre.

Particularmente, eu não tinha nada contra os eventos desse porte, mas hoje eu realmente não estava com paciência. A grande questão é que o ''puxão de orelha'' que Carlisle tinha dado mais cedo estava tomando por demais os meus pensamentos.

Olhei em volta do salão, não dando devida atenção para a fala de um dos amigos de negócios do meu pai, observando as pessoas ao meu redor. Muitas delas estavam acompanhadas, isso era fato, mas tinham outras que estavam sozinhas e ainda assim conversavam com pessoas para grandes possibilidades para negócios, então, eu não compreendia muito bem o porquê de está solteiro era aparentemente um incômodo para ele.

Bebi mais um gole do whisky em minhas mãos, ainda olhando ao redor, até que meus olhos pousaram em uma mulher do outro lado do salão, em um canto mais afastado. Ela estava de frente para um homem de cabelos pretos, e pela expressão que possuía em seu rosto, eles provavelmente estavam tendo alguma discussão acalorada aos sussurros. Mas, o que prendeu a minha atenção não foi isso e sim a beleza dela. O vestido cobria o seu corpo de forma sexy, os seus cabelos eram castanhos, longos e ondulados, seus lábios tinham um rubor que parecia ser natural e a sua expressão efervescente a deixava ainda mais atraente.

— Edward pode falar mais sobre o contrato com os Carters. Não é, Edward? — disse Sasha, tocando em meu ombro e recobrando a minha atenção para a conversa.

Com a ausência do meu pai, minha tia tinha ficado responsável pelos assuntos sobre negócios — comigo em sua cola, é claro, pois eu ainda era um aprendiz aos seus olhos (e aos de Carlisle).

— Ah, claro. — Sorri polidamente e expliquei sobre o processo de compra da construtora Carter, um dos negócios mais recentes da empresa.

Fiquei preso naquilo por tempo suficiente para que a bela mulher de cabelos castanhos sumisse. Assim que Sasha Denali me liberou para ''circular'' por aí, olhei ao redor, sentindo a falta da mulher pelo salão. Peguei mais um copo de whisky — o quarto da noite, talvez — e parei em uma parte mais afastada do lugar.

— Edward! — Escutei a voz de Edythe gritar.

Olhei para o lado, vendo minha irmã — muito risonha, por sinal — aproximar-se de mim com uma taça de vinho em mãos.

— Você está bêbada? — Indaguei em um tom repreensivo.

Ela fez um barulho estranho com a boca e tomou mais um gole do copo em sua mão. Peguei o copo assim que ele abandonou os seus lábios, colocando-o na bandeja de um garçom que passava por perto.

— Comporte-se, Edythe. Você não está em uma daquelas festas dos seus filmes.

— Eu odeio essas festas, Edward, e vocês sabem disso. Aqui só tem um monte de riquinho que se reúne para falar de negócios, negócios e blablabá e nunca sobre o que realmente importa. — Expressou-se aos sussurros com a voz um pouco embolada.

— Vou te levar até a nossa mãe. — Dei meu ultimato.

Mesmo sob a sua cara feia, peguei em sua mão, conduzindo-a pelas pessoas com elegância e gentileza. Encontrei Esme falando com algumas senhoras — esposas de homens ricos e socialites — no andar de cima. Sorri para todas, cumprimentando-a com a perfeita educação que me foi dada.

— Oh. É sempre uma honra ver você, Edward. Um rapaz tão bonito. — Galanteou uma das senhoras que tinha idade para ser a minha mãe — ou avó.

Eu apenas sorri gentilmente para ela.

— Desculpe-me por não me juntar as senhoras, vim apenas trazer a agradável companhia de Edythe.

Senti minha irmã apertar minha mão com força, mas eu a ignorei. Sabia que ela odiava ainda mais as senhoras do que o evento em si, entretanto eu não tinha muito o que fazer no momento.

Deixei Edythe com elas, sob as lamentações femininas, e decidi que procuraria uma nova dose de uísque para mim. E então eu a vi. Ela estava na sacada do grande salão de festas, parecendo está absorta a tudo. Quando percebi meus pés já iam em direção da desconhecida, mas uma cabeleira loira de grande sorriso no rosto colocou-se em minha frente.

Olhei um pouco para baixo, encontrando nada menos que Irina Denali. Ela era a filha mais velha da minha tia, o que a fazia minha prima, mas Irina nunca pareceu se importar com familiaridade. Suas intenções eram claras: ela me queria, todavia, eu não a queria.

— Edward, o que acha de uma dança? — Convidou-me de forma aparentemente inocente.

— Irina...

— Edward, dance com sua prima. — Sasha apareceu, interrompendo minha negação. — Edythe está com Esme, e Irina é uma ótima parceira. — Sorriu para a filha.

Irina não era a única com segundas intenções para mim. Eu sabia que negar não era uma opção, pois Sasha poderia fazer um grande drama em cima disso para Carlisle, então eu somente assenti com a cabeça, endurecendo a expressão.

Enquanto descia as escadas com a loira de olhos claríssimos ao meu lado, eu fitei o cenário que eu deixaria para trás, não encontrando mais a mulher de cabelos escuros.

Tinha conseguido sair do jantar cerca de dez minutos antes das dez. Dirigi o meu carro com a velocidade um pouco acima do permitido, fazendo meu percurso de trinta minutos em vinte e cinco. Assim que estacionei em frente a clube noturno, percebi o letreiro em neon vermelho piscando com os dizeres _''Pleasure Club''_.

Sorri com certo desprezo para a falta de originalidade de Peter, o outro padrinho. O que era mais clichê do que a despedida de solteiro em um clube de strip-tease? Se eu tivesse uma despedida de solteiro um dia, esperava que ela fosse em algum cassino em Las Vegas: jogos, bebidas e charutos caros.

Ao entrar no clube, fui recepcionado com uma música de batida baixa, fumaça, luzes coloridas e um copo de Martini ao alegar que estava ali para a despedida de solteiro de Jasper Whitlock. Não demorei muito ao encontrar Jasper e Peter, bebendo em copos de uísque enquanto uma garota fazia sua dança no _pole dance_.

Meu amigo tinha uma coroa estúpida na cabeça enquanto Peter jogava dinheiro para a garota de peruca rosa que dançava para eles.

— Original, hum? — falei assim que me sentei ao lado de Jasper.

Dois pares de olhos foram lançados para mim, um castanho e o outro azul. O primeiro pertencia a Peter, amigo da noiva (e agora de Jasper também). Ele era um homem mais baixo do que eu e Jazz, porém tinha mais tempo em academia do que nós. Era um cara extrovertido demais e nem um pouco original, pelo visto. Já Jasper era o cara de olhos azuis, com os cabelos loiros em cachos e uma áurea de cara mal — e o paradoxo de ter um bom coração.

— Ed, cara, eu já estava para ligar para você — disse Jasper, sorrindo. — O que está bebendo?

— Me ofereceram Martini na entrada. — Dei de ombros, mostrando-lhe o copo.

— Ah, sim, eu pedi que fizessem isso. Sei que você gosta de um bom Martini. Ou uma boa dose de whisky.

Sorri, relaxando na cadeira acolchoada, observando o show da mulher a minha frente, que só estava em sua calcinha. Ela piscou um olho para mim. Eu não tinha nenhuma compulsão por sexo, tinha coisas muito mais importantes do que bancar o mulherengo, então eu bebi um pouco do líquido que tinha no copo em minhas mãos, ignorando a simpatia.

— O que você sugeriria para uma despedida de solteiro, Edward? — Peter questionou com animação, bebendo o líquido âmbar de seu copo.

— Vegas.

O homem de cabelos escuros sorriu amplamente.

— Oh! Vegas é fabuloso.

— Sim. Na próxima despedida de solteiro, Ed me levará para lá. — Riu Jasper, parecendo já está bêbado.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha para o meu amigo.

— Já pensa na próxima?

Ele riu outra vez, tomando o resto do seu whisky em um gole só e passando a manga de sua camisa social azul sobre os lábios.

— Não, cara. Eu amo minha noiva demais para isso. Nós seremos para sempre, eu posso sentir. — Discursou com ar de apaixonado.

Meu rosto se contorceu em uma mistura de careta e sorriso. Eu nunca entenderia as tolices românticas. Tinha coisas mais excitantes na vida do que arrumar alguém para casar, ter filhos e todo o resto do roteiro de felizes para sempre.

Quando a moça se despiu totalmente a nossa frente, ela juntou todo o dinheiro jogado, ausentando-se do palco junto com as outras garotas que dançavam por ali. Estranhei o repentino sumiço, ainda mais quando as luzes do palco foram apagadas, deixando somente a iluminação roxa das mesas. Um burburinho de expectativa cresceu entre os frequentadores do lugar, inclusive entre Jasper e Peter ao meu lado.

— O que houve? — Indaguei para eles.

— Vai começar o melhor show da casa. — Peter disse com a malícia escorrendo por seus lábios.

Uma luz focou no palco, mostrando um homem com um smoking dourado brilhante. Ele tinha um sorriso no rosto, segurando um papel com a mão direita e um microfone com a mão esquerda.

— Senhores, gostaria de anunciar a principal atração da noite. — Anunciou, ganhando alguns gritos e assobios de incentivo. — Com vocês, _Cherry_!

Um homem na mesa ao lado da minha levantou-se, aplaudindo de forma fervorosa, enquanto os outros se continham em assobiar. A luz sobre o homem se apagou e eu o observei sair do palco, até que uma nova luz focou no _pole dance_ que ficava no meio do palco. Muitos homens foram para lá, em expectativa e com as mãos cheias de dinheiro.

— Vamos para mais perto! — Exclamou Peter, empurrando Jasper, e consequentemente a mim, para a esquerda.

 _Angel — Massive Attack_

Um tom crescente do que me pareceu ser baixo começou a soar pelo sistema de som do clube, logo uma batida foi acrescentada ao ritmo. Uma mulher de cabelos azuis, trajando um vestido longo na cor branca com duas fendas laterais, surgiu das sombras. Ela tinha a cabeça baixa, mas assim que parou sob a luz forte, levantou a cabeça, revelando o rosto pálido contornado por uma maquiagem pesada e grandes olhos azuis destacados no semblante sério. Quando a batida da música tomou um novo tom, ela começou seu espetáculo. Primeiro, mostrando suas pernas levemente malhadas ao dar voltas no poste, sendo sustentada por uma única mão. Logo ela parou de costas para o poste, consequentemente de frente para nós, escorregando nele lentamente, até chegar quase ao chão. Ela se levantou em seguida, levando o seu show para o alto, sustentando seu corpo apenas com os braços.

Um tanto admirado, observei praticamente sem piscar a pequena mulher — ela não tinha mais de um e sessenta de altura — fazendo movimentos incríveis em uma barra, trajando um vestido longo e saltos altíssimos e bem presos aos seus tornozelos. Os homens gritavam, comentavam, assobiavam totalmente deslumbrados por ela, jogando-lhe dinheiro. Ela manteve sua expressão séria, concentrada nos movimentos que fazia.

Quando ela voltou a chão, retirou o seu vestido, revelando a pequena calcinha branca que usava e os mamilos cobertos com xis feitos de fita isolante preta. Notei também a tatuagem que cobria da lateral do seu seio esquerdo até próximo aos seus quadris: era uma rosa com sua haste e folhas. Mais dinheiro foi jogado em cima dela, mais comentários, assobios, aplausos e gritos de homens que pareciam que nunca tinham visto uma figura feminina em toda a vida.

Os olhos dela percorreram rapidamente a plateia que a assistia. Eles pararam por um breve momento em mim e se eu não tivesse prestado bem atenção, poderia ter perdido o tremular de um sorriso nos lábios escuros. Ela era bastante centrada no que fazia.

— Cherry é o melhor espetáculo desse lugar! — Gritou Peter ao meu lado, totalmente ensandecido, jogando dinheiro para a mulher que voltou a suas acrobacias aéreas.

Peter parecia ser um dos caras que nunca tinham visto uma mulher. Diferente de Jasper, que tinha um olhar admirado, mas que lhe faltava a malícia esperada.

— Uau! Realmente ela sabe dançar em um poste. — Comentou meu amigo.

Abstive-me em somente sorrir para eles, muito mais concentrado em apreciar o show, sentindo-me estranhamente atraído pela figura de cabelos azuis.


End file.
